RocketMan Chapter 1
by Lockhart
Summary: As Robert's mother makes an unexpected return into his life, the arrogant male surgeon decides it's time to finally face the demons in his life and the past that has made him so cold-hearted.
1. Default Chapter

RocketMan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Macy's Day Parade  
  
Author: Lockhart  
  
E-mail: Katie@ballantyne24.freeserve.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG13 1/? parts  
  
Category: Robert Romano  
  
Spoilers: Season 7 and 8  
  
Archive: Yeah sure but please let me know first.  
  
Author's Notes: See end of fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Er or any of the charcters or any of the charcters though I have asked Santa very nicely if he could bring me John Carter wrapped up in a pretty pink bow........ Also all of Romano's past is purely fictional, if the show won't give him a decent storyline I WILL!! You can work for me any day Paul McCrane, see if you can persuade Noah Wyle to come along too.........  
  
Summary: As Robert's mother makes an unexpected return into his life, the arrogant male surgeon decides it's time to finally face the demons in his life and the past that has made him so cold-hearted.  
  
  
  
Robert Romano rubbed the temple of his forehead irritably. He suffered from severe migraines regulary and today was yet another day where he would have to endure the throbbing pain in his head. Reaching for the glass of cool, refreshing mineral water beside him, he took a small sip before swallowing the two paracetemol tablets that lay in the palm of his other hand. "Damn migraines" he cursed whilst switching on his large widescreen television. It had been terribly expensive to purchase but what was the point in having all that money if you couldn't buy little luxuries every now and then. The bright light from the television screen lit up the dark, gloomy sitting room. The early morning news was reporting on the preperations for the annual Macy's Day Parade in New York. Robert remembered how much he loved watching the parade as a young child. That was about one of the very few good memories he had from his childhood....... Glancing at the wooden clock that stood proudly on top of his fireplace, he noted the time and proceeded to get ready for work. It was simply another day in the life of 'Rocket' Romano.  
  
********  
  
"Where's Kerry?" Robert demanded to know as he stormed angrily into the Er reception. "You" he shouted over to Randi who stood by a computer twirling a lollipop around her mouth. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know" Randi shrugged her shoulders as she tried her best to avoid his vengeful glare. "Probably in an exam room somewhere"  
  
"Really?" Robert nodded his head slowly. "Well perhaps I don't know why exactly I pay you to work in my hospital because you obviously don't seem to work efficiently!"  
  
"Dr Romano" Cleo called out his name as she approached the male surgeon.  
  
"Dr Finch" he smiled with the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice. "I thought you would be home playing happy families with Peter"  
  
"I paged you for a consult almost thrity five minutes ago" she spoke calmly, not wishing the arrogant little toad to find out any more information concerning Peter's custody bettle for little Reese.  
  
"Ah you adore me that much you are even keeping tabs on me"  
  
"The little girl is in curtain two" she handed him the chart.  
  
"Yeh well you will have to page Elizabeth, I have a budget meeting scheduled with Kerry if she actually bothers her shirt to turn up in time"  
  
"It will only require five minutes of your time" Cleo persisted, following him down the corridors towards the trauma rooms. "She's complaining of stomach pains"  
  
"Yes and I have a throbbing headache but you certainly don't hear me moaning about my problem"  
  
"Robert........."  
  
"You address me as Dr Romano" he snapped as he gave her a cold stare whilst folding his arms. "I've alreday told you I'm busy so pester another surgeon" When did I become so cold-hearted, he suddenly realised as he watched Cleo stalk slowly back towards the reception. I couldn't even show compassion for a little child, what kind of a monster am I? Then again why should I treat people with respect when the world can't show me a tiny ounce of love or care? I am correct..........aren't I?  
  
********  
  
"I also want a report by next week stating all outgoings and purchases for the ER department" Robert ordered as he sat opposite Kerry Weaver in his grand, lavish office. It had taken him a month to decorate the room to his own individual tastes, Donald Anspaugh had simply no sense of style at all. He planned to run this hospital for a few good years to come so why not furnish the room to suit his own tastes? Bigger and better had always been Robert's motto. Besides, an attractive office office might just impress that cute looking pediatrician that had recently just started work at Cook County........  
  
"Next week?" Kerry exclaimed, breaking the Chief Of Staff out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, seven days from now"  
  
"I know when next week is Robert!" she barked angrily.  
  
"Calm down Kerry" Robert laughed sarcastically. "I don't question your intelligence for one minute. Honestly, women and their moods"  
  
"Pehaps it's arrogant, mean-spirited, male pigs who can't seem to sympathise with female problems" the woman growled, unable to contain her growing anger and frustration at the man.  
  
"Is that why you became a lesbian Dr Weaver?" he smirked in reply. "All girls together?"  
  
"Oh forget it" the female doctor shook her head before storming angrily out of the room. The tension had been boiling over for the whole meeting until the point came where she literally thought she was going to explode.  
  
"Just remember that report for next week" the male surgeon called after her, victorious that he had won yet another triumphant battle over the inferior doctor. Throwing the silver ballpoint pen with his initials inscribed on the side onto the polished, mahogany desk, he stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back into the comfy, leather chair. Opening a drawer Robert stumbled upon a small, velvet box containing a tiny, golden ring. "Piece of cheap crap" he muttered under his breath as he carefully examined the piece of jewellery. It was rather plain and also slightly dirty apart from the three words inscribed in tiny lettering barely visible to the naked eye. 'Love, hope and friendship' Three silly words that he had once been stupid and immature enough to believe in. Three words 'she' had once promised enough, only to later cruelly break that promise. In a fit of angry petualance, he threw the itm in question across the office, smashing it against the cream wash walls. "Why can't I just forget about my past?" he whispered to himself before holding his head in his shaking hands. "Even now it still haunts me. I just want to move on"  
  
********  
  
"Dr Carter" Robert called out as he pushed open the grand double doors that led into Trauma Three. "What was so vitally important it required the interruption of my well deserved lunch break?"  
  
"Mr White complains of chest pains and abdominal tenderness" Carter explained as he started an IVon the patient he was talking about. "EKG is perfectly normal though"  
  
"Good afternoon Mr White" Robert tried to sound enthusiastic in treating the man. "Heard you are not feeling so good today"  
  
"I had to wait twenty minutes in the waiting area before a doctor could see me" the patient complained. "Twenty minutes! Wasn't even offered a refreshment either, twenty minutes I was sitting through there! What if I had a meeting to attend to or a........."  
  
"Yes it's terrible Mr White" Robert interrupted so not to hear any more of the tiring complaints. "Then again I do employ dim witted children as my staff" he mumbled whilst pressing his hands down on the man's abdomen.  
  
"What did you say?" Mr White shouted, under the false illusion that Romano had been talking about him.  
  
"Order a CBC, Coag panel, Cardiac Enzymes and another EKG in an hour" the surgeon instructed, choosing to ignore the patient's rantings. John listened carefully in fear of another outrageous comment or insult thrown at him by his bolshie superior. "A word of advice Dr Carter" teh older man continued quietly. "Page another surgeon next time, if I'm not on call to the Er do not interrupt my lunch"  
  
"Fine" John sighed as he walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Remember the annual pay reviews take place next month" the Chief of Staff called after him, frustrated at the younger doctor's lack of respect for his boss. "That's Mr Vicodin for you" he chuckled nastily to himself, loving every minue of his continual torture aimed at the once drug ridden physician.  
  
"Robert" a familiar, ecstatic voice shouted as Robert headead in the direction of the elevators. "Robert sweetheart it's me!"  
  
"Oh great" the man groaned, turning around just in time to catch a glimpse of his dear mother running at full speed towards him. She was a rather petit woman with short chestnut hair that lay above her shoulders and usually wore bright, vibrant, colourful clothes that immediately attracted other people's attention wherever she went. "Mother" he practised his usual fake smile as she wrapped her arms tightly around the waist of her son.  
  
"Oh Robert you are looking very well" Julie gaspd as she took a long, admiring look at the male.  
  
"Mother why are you here?" he nervously asked, fully aware that she had attracted the attention of many of his staff who looked on in amazement and wonder at who the mysterious woman was.  
  
"I came to see my darling son of course" she replied smiling cheerfully. "The last time I saw you was when you treated me to an all expensives paid shopping trip in the city for my Mother's Day surprise"  
  
"Well I have been really busy..........." he tried to think of a quick excuse there and then.  
  
"My son, Chief Of Staff" Julie leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I can't tell you how much I'm proud of you"  
  
"Get back to work now Dr Kovac and Nurse Lockhart" he growled at the two women who stood giggling at him. "Perhaps you would find it funny if you were to both lose your jobs"  
  
"Now Robert don't get yourself worked up over some silly little matter" his mother tried to calm him down in a soothing tone. "Why don't you give me the keys to your house and I'll cook us something nice and tasty for our dinner tonight?"  
  
"You're staying?" Robert sounded surprised.  
  
"I'm back here in Chicago to look after you" she said whilst fixing her son's crooked tie. "We'll be a proper family, mother and son"  
  
Proper family, Robert repeated the words inside his head. All through my life I haven't had a proper family, and I propbably never will experience that wonderful feeling.. It's just a lifelong dream that I know will sadly never come true.  
  
********  
  
"What about steak and kidney pie for dinner?" Julie inquired as she stood by the entrance to his latge kitchen.  
  
"Sure, anything" Robert answered as he watched the Macy's Day Parade on television. The tall, outrageous yet beautiful floats travelled dwon the streets of magical New York City in a grand procession. Each float very different from the other but all were every bit as special as each other. The large crowds in the street celebrated the event as colourful balloons and steamers were thrown into the pale blue skies. Gretyl his faithful dog lay on the couch beside him, her small head resting comfortably on the man's lap as she watched Julie with the upmost suspicion.  
  
"I honestly don't know why you didn't buy a turkey" she replied. "It's Thanksgiving after all"  
  
"There's no point if it's only for one person" Robert spoke sadly, realising the daily lonliness he lived through. The tragic irony of it all was that he had caused that lonliness. His cold, egostistical manner and usual brashness had forbidden any person from wanting to enter his heart. Then again perhaps it would be better to spend an eternity alone than run the risk of being hurt once more. What was the point in having a heart if it would be broken by another fellow human. As Robert stroked Gretyl's head and stared sadly at the television screen, memories of an earlier Thanksgiving immediately flooded into his mind.  
  
** Young Robert Romano sat on the dirty, carpeted floor and eagerly waited for the start of the annual Macy's Day Parade. He loved Thanksgiving and liked nothing more than to watch the dazzling parade, then sit down to his mother's fine cooking. She had spent the whole day in the kitchen preparing a mighty feast to make this year's Thanksgiving a day the family would not forget. They especially needed some happiness and cheer after the tragic accident that took place on last year's Christmas Day......... Suddenly the front door slammed shut with a terrifying clash, it had been the moment young Robert had been dreading for the past hour or so.  
  
"Is my dinner ready?" the drunken Neil stumbled into the household, the strong, overpowering scent of cheap whiskey following him wherever he walked. "What are you watching that garbage for?" he spatat the sight of his son watching the television.  
  
"That parade is brilliant" the young boy whispered quietly.  
  
"If you talk back to your father once more I'll have to teach you a lesson again" he warned, clenching his fists by his side as he managed to stumble into the kitchen in his drunken stupor. Robert looked away, not wishing to receive another beating from his powerful father. You could still see the bruises from last week when he was beaten black and blue for making a joke at his father's expense.  
  
"Is my dinner ready yet?" Neil asked once more, raising his voice slightly as he repeated the sentence.  
  
"In a minute love" Julie answered.  
  
"Stupid, slow woman!" Neil shouted as Julie screamed in agony when the man's fist met her eye. Robet broke down in a flood of tears, realising his mother was receiving yet another beating for not meeting his father's ridicolous demands. He wanted to rush into the kitchen and protect his mother from the cruel, vicious man but his whole body suddenly felt numb with fear. Sometimes life could be so very cruel. **  
  
Robert Romano opened his eyes and tried to block out the horrible nightmare from his head. Life could still be bitterly cruel but Robert suddenly began to realise he wouldn't be able to move on in life if he couldn't let go of his past. He had tried his best to avoid the early years of his life as much as possible but now the time had come for him to face his inner demons. "I am not afraid of the past" he whispered to Gretyl who playfully licked his fingers with her moist tongue. "All you need is hope. All you need is love"  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry Chapter 1 was perhaps a little slow but it's the stepping stone for the next chapters to explore Romano's past. The last line 'All we need is love' is a line from a Beatle's song of the same title, they truly were an inspirational band. So what secrets is Robert hiding from his past? What happened to his father? Who did that mysterious ring belong to? How will the unexpected return of his mother affect events? And will Romano finally face the demons of his life? Find out in chapter 2 of Rocket Man!! As always feedback and ideas are welcome, e-mail me at Katie@ballantyne24.freeserve.co.uk 


	2. RocketMan Chapter 2

Rocket Man  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hand Of God  
  
Author: Lockhart  
  
E-mail: Katie@ballantyne24.freeserve.co.uk  
  
Category: Robert Romano  
  
Rating: PG13 2/? parts  
  
Spoilers: Season 7 and 8  
  
Archive: Yeah sure but please let me know first  
  
Author's Notes: See end of fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the charcters, maybe Santa will give me them for my Christmas...... Romano's past is pure fiction, I will give him a decent storyline if ER won't!!  
  
Summary: Continuation of Rocket Man Chapter 1  
  
  
  
** Oh no, I see  
  
A spider's web is tangled up with me  
  
And I lost my head  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd said  
  
Robert sneaked quietly into the house and gently closed the front door behind him. Through the glass panle, he spotted an unfamiliar red car parked outside his house but didn't give it a second thought as he threw his keys onto the neaby coffee table. Thrusting his hand from the pocket of his coat, he brought out a small velvet box containing a beautiful eternity ring. To celebrate their first wedding anniversary, Robert had bought Anais a ring with the special words 'Love, Hope and Friendship' inscribed on it. Those were the words they pledged to one another as they were wed so it made a touching gesture to celebrate one year after that very day.  
  
Oh no, what's this?  
  
A spider web and I'm caught in the middle  
  
So I turn to run  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd done  
  
As he climbed up the stairs carefully so not to make a sound, he smiled to himself knowing what a wonderful surprise it would be for Anais to wake up and find the ring beside her. It's three o'clock in the morning so she should be sleeping soundly, he thought, rather frustrated that he had been forced to spend the night working instead of enjoying time with the woman he loved. As he reached the top of the stairway, he saw the bedroom light was still switched on. gaining speed with every step he took, Robert pushed open the door only to see the heartbreaking sight of his wife lying in their bed in another man's arms.  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble  
  
I never meant to do you wrong  
  
Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
  
Oh no I never meant to do you harm  
  
At that very moment, Robert's heart broke in half. It almost felt as though it had been pierced with a bullet from a gun. Hurt, pain, bitterness, anger - emotion after emotion flooded his confused mind. What a complete fool he had been to spend all that time and energy into finding a perfect anniversary gift when she had been sleeping here with another man. He had felt so guilty for working so many night shifts recently when all the time she had probably been cheating on him behind his back.  
  
Oh no, I see  
  
A spider's web and it's me in the middle  
  
So I twist and turn  
  
But here am I in my little bubble  
  
He simpply couldn't believe the sight that lay in front of his very eyes. he simply didn't want to believe it. Robert had never loved anyone with all his heart and soul the way he worshipped Anais. Well there was 'her' but that was a painful chapter in his life he had tried his best to forget about. he had always thought Anais was happy and more importantly that she loved him. Sadly this obviously wasn't the case.  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble  
  
I never meant to do you wrong  
  
Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
  
Oh no I never meant to do you harm  
  
"I can explain" Anais started to speak as she saw the hurt and anger in her husband's eyes.  
  
"Don't bother" he shook his head as he walked out of the room and out of her life.  
  
They spun a web for me  
  
They spun a web for me  
  
They spun a web for me **  
  
Robert poured out a generous measure ofcoffee for himself as he tried his best to block out the painful memory from his mind. Ever since that moment, he had never fully trusted another woman. He always had a fear of becoming too close to someone and falling in love with them. He just couldn't run the risk of being hurt so refused anyone's attempt to win his heart over. It would always remain better to grow old and alone than have your heart broken into a million tiny pieces. Love is a wonderful feeling though, Robert pondered on his lonliness as he sipped the warm coffee. I only wish I could learn to trust once more.  
  
********  
  
"Scalpel" Robert requested as he continued work on repairing the patient's liver.  
  
"Suction" Elizabeth ordered as she assisted the male surgeon.  
  
"So Lizzie" he glanced up at the English woman. "How is your little nipper doing?"  
  
"Ella is fine" she answered politely.  
  
"It must be fun having Greene's daughter Rachel around. You can all be one big happy family now" he grinned sarcastically.  
  
"She can be a handful at times but I do enjoy her company" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh I know what teenagers can be like" Robert continued. "My neice is fifteen and all she is interested in at the moment is her boyfriend. Used to be a lovely girl until she fell in with the wrong crowd. I blame the parents myself. Kids need discipline and if the parents can't provide it.........."  
  
"Are you trying to insinuate that Mark is a bad parent?" Elizabeth snapped as she defended her husband's honour.  
  
"No, I'm sure Greene is the doting father" Robert smirked as he tried to stop the patient's internal bleeding. "Lizzie, I'll tir off the vessel, you suture the upper tear"  
  
"Dr Corday" Shirley entered the operating room. "Dr Greene just phoned to let you know he will be late for your dinner plans as he's had to attend a pretty major RTA"  
  
"Thank you Shirley" the female surgeon smiled.  
  
"Ah how sweet" Robert mocked. "Greene letting his darling wife know he'll be late home. Life must be just one lovey dovey chapter for the pair of you" Despite his cruel, sarcastic comments, Robert actually felt envious of the couple. Deep down he wished he had that kind of relationship with a woman. A relationship built on trust, love, communication and friendship. Mark and Elizabeth obviously adored one another causing the male surgeon to feel pangs of jealousy and question wither he really wished to spend life alone.  
  
"Robert, Robert!" Elizabeth snapped the man out of his deep thoughts and quickly brought his attention back to the patient. He looked up at the woman and immediately saw 'her' face yet again. The long, silky, curly hair, the small, pale face, the sparkling emerald eyes, the beautiful heartwarming smile.........it was all too familiar. "Robert are you okay?" he heard the concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine" he replied quietly. "Just fine. Little more suction please"  
  
********  
  
Robert placed the oen down on the desk and threw the chart he had just finished onto the increasing pile of paperwork that lay around him. Usually he was a very organised man but lately he had found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the many different memories that constantly flooded his mind.  
  
** "You idiot!" his father cursed. "You clumy, stupid boy!"  
  
"I'm sorry dad" young Robert cried, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He reached down to the floor and collected a handful of pieces of the broken vase. By accident he had knocked it over whilst playing a game of soldiers on the landing of the stairs. "I'll buy a new vase, I promise"  
  
"That's not the point" Neil growled as he pushed his son to the ground. "I told you to be careful when playing your silly, childish games. I warned you didn't I?"  
  
"I'm sorry" the boy whimpered, avoiding the evil glare emitted from the older man's eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" the father screamed at the top of his voice as his foot quickly found Robert's stomach. As he kicked him hard in the ribs, the young boy lay on the floor in agony, crying from the pain and absolute fear. "This will teach you to listen to me in the future" Neil continued, picking his son up from the floor and pushing him hard against the wall. "Learn to respect your father" The tears trickled down the boy's cheeks as he received a final punch on the mouth before Neil walked away. Robert collapsed to the ground in shock and terror. How could his own dad be so cruel as to beat him black and blue for knocking over an ornament? If he was ever to have children in the future, he would show them love and compassion. He would be nice and considerate to others so not to become another Neil Romano. Surely there had to be a better life awaiting Robert? Surely? **  
  
Robert sighed deeply as he clearly remembered the horrific scene. The young boy's words never did come true. He didn't care about others or make an effort to get along with people. Over the years he had made arrogant, sexist remarks intent on hurting his victims and controlled his staff like puppets, terrifing them with his great power. He had simply turned into a monster, just like his father.  
  
********  
  
Robert strolled down the surgical corridor with his white lab coat flaring behind him. Today had been an especially busy day in the OR, there had been a major RTA and a few patients were in a very critical condition.  
  
"Excuse me" a voice squeaked as the male surgeon reached the reception of the surgical floor. He turned around to meet the puzzled face of a young man.  
  
"Yes?" Robert replied as he folded his arms, tugging at his gold stethoscope with one hand to correct it's position around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm Benjamin Richards, a new thrid year surgical student" the man nevously introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Robert Romano, Chief Of Staff" the older surgeon said sharply, making well sure that his position as the student's boss was made well clear.  
  
"I'm looking for a........Dr Peter benton" the student looked down at the piece of paper he was holding tightly. "I'm assigned to him"  
  
"Well bad luck because Pete is away fighting valiantly in the courts for custody of his son" Robert answered with just the slightest bit of sarcasm. "My money is on the other guy though. What's his name?" he paused to think for a moment. "Reggie, Rog.......... ah I'm sure it's not that important. As you'll learn Peter is not a man to back down easily whilst fighting, but he is a super duper guy"  
  
"Ah ha" Benjamin nodded, not particulary understanding Romano's jokes. "So what shall I do then?"  
  
"I'll let Lizzie hold your hand for today until Peter decides he actually wants to return to work. Go down to the ER and ask for Elizabeth Corday. Lovely, lovely woman, great figure as well. I'm telling you Benji, you wouldn't believe she just had a kid a few months ago when you see her" Robert walked away laughing half-heartilly at his treatment of the poor student. As he went to scrub in for a Triple A, instant regret swept over him. He remembered how hard it had been for him when he was a student himself. Residents making you do all their 'scut' work, attendings laughing at your incompetence. It was when he was a student though that he met 'her'. Beautiful Julianne. even the name made his heart flutter. She was such a wonderful, exceptional woman - kind, beautiful, caring, loving and friendly. She was truly the only woman who ever really captured his heart. She would probably remain the only woman because nobody could ever replace Julianne Kendall. Nobody. If only she was still there.  
  
********  
  
Robert looked down upon the small gravestone that stood before him. It was a plain headstone apart from the tiny angel inscribed above the woman's name. Her long, grand wings stretched behind her small body, making her seem ready to take flight at any moment. Robert placed his black, leather gloves in the pocket of his coat and touched the angel with his fingers. He hadn't visited this grave for months now. He felt terrible for not coming here often but the burden of guilt he carried around with him always stopped him from doing so. 'Kate Alexandra Romano' His little sister. She had died o Christmas Day when Robert was only a mere ten years old. It had been a terrible accident but he always blamed himself for not looking after her properly. He was her older brother so it was his duty to protect her. "Mom arrived a few days ago" he spoke quietly as tiny snowflakes fell from the dark sky around him. "I still wish you were here too Kate. I kept thinking that any moment you would just walk through the doors of my house and join us for Thanksgiving. You didn't deserve to die, you were so young and precious. It should have been me who was hurt, not you. I mean just look at the mess I have made with my life. I have lost everyone I ever loved because of my own faults. I drive evryone I am ever close to away. You wouldn't have made this mistake, you were just my perfect little sister. There's no point in me apologising to you, a thousand sorries won't correct the mistake I made that day. It certainly won't bring you back either. I would give anything just to have you back home for Christmas. Anything at all. I don't know what to do with my life anymore Kate, I've come to a crossroad and for once I don't know which way to turn. I have a great job, great pay, a lovely house.........but I'm not happy. The one person who made me happy is long gone, just like you are. All I want to do is to be able to move on, to find that happpiness again. But I'm scared. Really, really scared of what the future might bring. Maybe I'm supposed to live my life like this, maybe it's the hand of God. Perhaps I can change the future though, and I am determined I will. Kate I promise you this, I will"  
  
Author's Notes: The song used at the beginning was Coldplay 'Trouble' Excellent song from an excellent band!! So will Robert change his life around? What exactly happened to his sister Kate? Who was Julianne? What resemblance did she have to Elizabeth? What happened to his wife Anais? And more secrets does Robert hide about his childhood? Find out in Chapter 3 of Rocket Man!! Feedback and ideas are very welcome, please let me know what you think about this fic. 


End file.
